


To Love a Boy

by ankostone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: It's hard to understand a love you were never taught to give





	

He sat in front of his true love. Their eyes met for a moment, but they both quickly looked away. Without thinking, Lukas mumbled.

"I love you." He whispered softly, but the wind blew through the air, catching his words and sending them away. His true love smiled.

"Isn't that our problem?"

Lukas looked up. Violet eyes met blue ones once more. But they both held the gaze. He wanted to argue. Say it could change. But it wouldn't.

They both leaned forward, faces a flame but the darkness of the night kept their secrets hidden. Lukas's eyes fell and he stopped, lips barely touching. He drew back.

"I can't..."

"Then don't."

Lukas looked at his true love.

"But I love you."

And with those words, Mathias rose. A boy. A boy who longed to be with Lukas. Who defied everything to be with him now.

"Goodbye Lukas." Mathias said, a broken smile on his face and blue eyes wet. He stared down at the other boy, who looked up with sad eyes.

"Whatever you feel....It isn't real love." And with that, Mathias walked away. He gripped the feeble rags on his body above his heart, afraid to let go, or it would mean he was giving up. But he knew it was over.

Lukas would never be with him

And as Mathias came to that conclusion, Lukas watched as he ran away. He sat, unmoving, watching Mathias grow smaller and smaller. Like a memory from long ago. Details are lost. But he could still feel that heartbreak Mathias took with him.

Lukas did love Mathias. With all his heart. But to love another boy was wrong. To kiss one, to hold one close and share contact two men should never have, was against God. The same God who forced Lukas to love a boy in the first place.

"I love you." The wind whispered, drawing out the tears Lukas fought all the time. The fell down his cheeks silently.

Lukas did love Mathias. He was his true love.

But Lukas never got to say that. Instead he watched his lover run away from him. Taking a goodbye he knew he would never have the chance to take back. Mathias was gone. And maybe it was for the best.

It's hard to love someone you can't have.

It's harder to convince someone of a love you were never taught how to give.


End file.
